Tiang Listrik dan Mochi
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Zhoumi namja tampan dan tinggi layaknya tiang listrik, jatuh cinta pertama kali dengan Henry si yeoja imut, kecil mirip kue mochi saat Henry sedang diledek, ia menolongnya. bagaimana kisah mereka? -ZhouRy -


**I Fall in Love Over The Window Sill**

**Cast: ZhouRy**

**Rate: T-M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Geje, aneh, abal, typos, Gs**

**Summary: Zhoumi namja tampan dan tinggi layaknya tiang listrik, jatuh cinta pertama kali dengan Henry si yeoja imut, kecil mirip kue mochi saat Henry sedang diledek, ia menolongnya. bagaimana kisah mereka?**

**Terinspirasi dan mungkin cerita hampir mirip dengan cerita komiknya dengan judul yg sama**

**Tulisan tebal inner Henry dan Zhoumi ,**tulisan tipis dan miring pesan - pesan henry untuk Zhoumi.

* * *

_Apa yang namanya jatuh cinta _

_pada pandangan pertama itu..._

**Author Pov **

"Henry-ah, kau tunggu di sini yah... aku ingin membuang sampah dulu"

"Ne, eonnie"

Setelah sang eonnie pergi Henry meneruskan tugas piketnya membersihkan lapangan sekolah yang penuh dengan daun - daun berguguran. sambil memegang sapu Henry mengarahkan sapu itu ke arah pohon yang ada diatasnya mengoyang- goyangkanya.

"Uhhh menyebalkan, nyapu gak beres- beres, kalau mau jatuh skalian dong jangan stengah - stengah"

Tiba - tiba dari arah belakang tepatnya jendela ruang kelas anak - anak khusus terdengar

"Puh hwahahaha...eh liat deh! ada anak SD pake seragam jurusan reguler... kecil pula"

"Ne, Kau benar Joon-ah,ternyata anak kelas reguler isi kepalanya masih di bawah anak SD yah, Hahahah..."

DEG

**_oh tidak itu murid -murid kelas khusus, umma, appa tolong aku._ **

Hey perkenalkan aku Herly lau aku murid kelas reguler, dan mereka yang mengejeku anak kelas khusus, sekolahku ini di bagi 2 bangunan sebelah kiri untuk kelas anak - anak khusus dan sebelah kanan untuk kelas anak - anak reguler dan dari kelas khusus ke reguler ada jembaran yang menghubungkan bangunan skolah ini. dan mereka ( anak - anak khusus) selalu mengejek kami anak - anak reguler. menyedihkan bukan dianggap remeh oleh mereka.

"Hey... anak kecil... kau dengar omongan kita tidak? ngerti tidak bahasa kita hahaha"

_**Tidak! aku ingin cepat - cepat selesai dan pulang**_

Tiba - tiba ada sebuah suara entag dari mana datangnya.

"Kurasa kalian lah yang lebih pantas di bilang anak SD, sana kabur ngumpet di bawah ketiak ibu kalian"

_**Eh? siapa ya? aw... apaan sih? buang sampah sembarangan gini?**_

Aku pun menengok ke arah orang yang sudah membuang sampah kearah ku itu, aku tak bisa bicara apa - apa dia sangat tampan dan dia berkata.

"Buat kamu..."

"Ah...Anu..."

"Bersih - bersih yang rajin yah...pay - pay"

**_Namja yang tampan tapi aneh, aduh gemeteran jadinya, dia ngelepmpar apa sih, dia bilang itu buatku._**

"Coklat? sebanyak ini? kyaaaa lucu - lucu pula bentuknya" Henry berjongkok sambil memunguti cokleat - coklat yang bertebaran setelah itu ia berlalu dari tempat itu untuk pulang.

**_Orang itu...siapa yah namanya?_ **

**Skip Time **

"Hiks...Hweeeeee..."

"Eonnie... kenapa Hyukkie eonnie sedari tadi menangis terus?"

"Tadi dia nembak namja dari kelas khusus dan di tolak, dan ditolaknya kejam banget deh"

"Eeh...Jinjja? sekejam apa eon?"

"Yah itu, salah tuh namja ajah keterlaluan pake sangat nolaknya pokoknya aneh bin ajaib lah itu namja, gosipnya dia namja berdarah dingin yang tak akan memaafkan setiap yeoja yang mendekatinya."

"Eh... emang ada yah orang yang mengerikan seperti itu eon?"

**_Emang sih anak - anak kelas Khusus pada dasarnya_ menakutkan.**

"Ne, Tidak ada orang yang pernah melihat senyumnya,dan lagi dia pernah membuat seonsoniem nangis dan memutuskan berhenti mengajar, dan katanya lagi..."

_**Menakutkan...dan**_ **_mengerikan..._**

"Sudahlah Hyukkie lupakan saja,Namja itu"

"Tapi aku suka padanya hiks..."

_**Huh mereka tidak menghiraukan aku, malah meninggalkan aku**_

TUK

"Eh...pesawat kertas?"

"Hei..."

**_Aah...Si namja cokelat...ke...ketemu lagi_**

"E..eh...a..anu...Te...terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi...cokelatnya juga"

Sang namja yang tersenyum tipis dan berkata.

"Pesawat kertas itu buatmu"

setelah itu namja itu pergi dari jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan.

DEG

**_Lagi - lagi... ketika aku melihat dia, rasanya dadaku berdegup begitu kencang._ **

"Ah ada yang tertulis? apa yah? buka ah" Henry pun membuka pesawat kertas itu "Nomer Handphone?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

**_Debaran jantungku begitu berisik, sepertinya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal lagi. Aku sudah dapat Nomer Handphonenya, sebaiknya aku mengirim sesuatu...tp apa?_**

Hery yang duduk di bangkunya sambil menopang dagunya memperhatikan ponselnya sambil mengetik kata - kata lalu menghapusnya. dan mengetik lagi begitu seterusnya.

_Apa kabar? _dan Henry menghapusnya kembali dan dia mengetik kembali.

_Apa kabar? aku suka kamu._

_**Astagaaa... apa yang basusan aku tulis? tak mungkin kan aku mengirimkanya dengan kata - kata seperti ini? paboya henry-a... namanya saja aku tak tau tp bisa- bisanya aku menulis seperti ini pabooooo aku tak tahu apa - apa tentang dia.** _

DUK

**_Omonaaa kepencettttt...Gi...Gimana ini, aku sudah mengirimnya._**

"Henry-ah... kau kenapa sih?"

"Aaaa... Minnie eonnie paboooo aku jadi mengirimnya kan..."

Sementara di luar kelas terjadi ribut - ribut, entah apa yang menjadi biang ribut itu hingga.

"Henry-ah..."

"Apa sih eonnie...jangan tarik - tarik kenapa sih"

"Didepanmu...ii...itu...asli loh orangnya"

"Apa seh, Minnie hyung...di depanku ini tembok"

"Kau ini dasar bodoh...buka matamu yang benar"

"Aduhhh...Minnie hyung hweeee sakittt, jangan dicubitttt"

"Aku sudah liat..."

"Eh?"

"Pesanmu...Baiklah, ayo kita pacaran..."

"MWOOOOOOO? TIDAK MUNGKINNNN" Semua yeoja yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris kenapa sang pangeran tampan dari negri sebrang ralat maksudnya dari kelas khusus idola semua yeoja yang di gosipkan dingin dan sering menolak yeoja, menerima cinta dari Henry lau.

"Annyong..."

Setelah itu Sungmin dan Hyukkie mendekati Henry, Sungmin langsung menarik Henry langsung menggoyang- goyangkan seperti maenan.

"Ya...Henry...apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hah...Iya..."

"Hweeeeeee, kenapa kau bisa jadian denganya henry-ah padahal aku ditolak olehnya..."

"Hyukkie eonnie...tenang lah...aduh...gimana ini"

"Hweeeee... kau menyebalkan henry..."

"Yang aku dengar Zhoumi pasti menolak siapa saja yang menolak cinta padanya."

"Henry-ah, kau tak apa -apa? aku kan sudah bilang kemarin kalau Hyukkie ditolak oleh namja dari kelas khusus, namja itu yah Zhoumi...kau kan takut dengan anak - anak dari kelas khusus"

**_Eh! Tidakkkkk mungkin...jangan - jangan yang minnie hyung kemarin bilang hyaaaa... tidaaakkkkkkkk_ **

**Skip Time**

"Sialan pokoknya, kau harus mentraktirku stawberry Henry-ah"

"Eh..."

"Ah... aku ingin vanila ice cream"

"Tidak Bisa...dia pulang denganku" tiba - tiba saja entah dari mana Zhoumi muncul dan membawa Henry pergi dari sana.

"A...anu...tunggu dulu..."

Sepertinya kata - kata uri Henry tidak di gubris, karena sang pelaku penarikan tetap menarik henry menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

"HEI"

"I...iya!"

"Kenapa jalanya jauh- jauh begitu?"

"Ah...am...anu..."

**_Aduh...aku gugup gimana ini? Maluuuu pula...hyaaaaaaa dekat sekaliiiii_ **

"Kenapa?!"

"Ah...anu" **_Aduh gimana ini...aku takuttttt selama ini aku melihatnya melalui lorong penyebrangan, jadi aku tak tahu kalau dia setinggi ini hiks... aku takuttttt... aku pendek sih hweeeee... apa lagi dia namja berdarah dingin dari kelas khusus aku takutttt, bagaimana ini?_ **

Henry sambil menunduk mulai berjalan mundur perlahan - lahan.

"Kenapa kau menjauh!?"

"JANGAN..."

_**Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan**_** ya...**

Henry menunduk gemetar sementara Zhoumi mencoba menyentuh rambut henry yang panjang dan kriting, sebelum menyentuh Henry, henry sempat berkata.

"A...aku benar - benar minta maaf..."

"Uh..." **_Kaget aku dia tiba - tiba ngomong_ **

"A...aku salah kirim email itu, aku sama skali belum mengenal oppa. jadi aku gak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa berkata aku suka pada oppa, selain itu aku takut dengan anak - anak kelas khusus...pokoknya aku minta maaf"

SRET

Zhoumi menarik lengan Henry dan berkata.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

_**Hiiiii...serammmm...dekat sekali...**_

Henry mendorong Zhoumi dia pun berkata.

"Tidak!? jangan mendekat...aku benar - benar minta maaf ya" setelah itu Henry pergi dari hadapan Zhoumi, tapi sayang Zhoumi dengan langkahnya yang panjang langsung menangkap Henry dan berkata.

"HEI...jangan bercanda"

GREB

CHU

"Tidak"

Zhoumi mencium Henry dan melumat bibir Henry tidak peduli penolakan yang ia terima dari Henry, tak berapa lama Zhoumi menyudahi ciuman itu dan berkata.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan berkata ah begitu yah?setelah kau meminta maaf? aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku sudah kudapatkan, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

**_Takut...apa orang ini...benar - benar orang yang sama? orang yang menolong dan memberiku coklat? Ternyata benar kata Minnie Eonnie dia orang yang mengerikan._**

**Skip Time **

Hari - hari berlalu Henry selalu menghindar bila bertemu dengan Zhoumi, seperti saat ini Henry kabur saat bertemu dengan Zhoumi dan Zhoumi mengejarnya.

"**Jangan" **

"Kenapa kau kabur?"

"**Karena aku takut..." **

"Kemarin..."

"**Oppa tenaganya kuat, badanya tinggi besar,pokoknya aku takut" **

"Apa kalau begini, kau tidak takut kan?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mensejajarkan tingginya seperti Henry

DEG

DEG

"A..AH...HIII..takuttttt, aku gak mau...sudah hentikan...aku mohon" Henry pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi yang terdiam sambil memandangi punggung henry yang semakin menjauh.

**Skip Time **

"MWO? KAU MENOLAK ZHOUMI?"

"Berani - beraninya kau menolaknya dasar pabooo"

"A..ani, aku tidak menolaknya kok"

"Ternyata namja seperti Zhoumi bisa di tolak, dan yeoja yang menolak modelnya seperti Henry kecil dan imut"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak menolaknya eonnie"

"Ya sama saja kan? Tapi dia bakal dapat yeojachingu yang lain, dia kan populer"

NYUT

NYUT

**_Loh kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit yah?_**

"Aku mau menembak sekali lagi ah"

"Haisss...Hyukkie sudahlah menyerah saja..."

Henry pun mengedarkan pandangan dia teringat sosok Zhoum yang selalu berada di lorong penyebrangan tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh.

"Loh?"

"Aduh... siapa sih orang tak sopan membuang sampah di sini?"

_**Pesawat kertas?**_

Henry pun membuka pesawat kertas itu dan membacanya setelah itu, sambil menangis ia berlari tanpa tentu arah entah kemana.

_Maaf sudah membuatmu takut _

_Tapi...bila aku bilang suka padamu_

_apakah aku akan membuatmu takut lagi?  
_

_**Aku ingin bertemu denganya, aku ingin bertemu sekarang juga** _

"Zhoumi oppa...tunggu" _**aku takut ini kan gedung untuk kelas khusus? gimana ini**_

"Oppa tunggu..."

GUBRAK

"Hahaha... itu kan seragam anak kelas reguler"

"Iya, cara jatuhnya juga kacau banget, sesuai sekali sama anak reguler"

"Zhoumi oppa miane...mian, jangan pergi, aku suka padamu" kata Henry lirih.

_"Eh...liat deh yeoja itu, menyatakan cinta pada Zhoumi oppa"_

_"ih... anak reguler pada gak tau diri yah"_

_"Ne, kau benar sekali"_

Bisik - bisik terdengar tetapi tidak menyurutkan Henry untuk menemui Zhoumi

"Zhoumi oppa Saranghae..."

"Bukankah kau takut padaku?"

"Aku takut... Tapi aku suka padamu oppa! hiks...bolehkah aku selalu ada di sisimu?"

"Iya...bolehkah oppa menciumu?"

"iya"

CHU

"Saranghae nae mochi"

"nado... nado saranghae oppa"

"Kau tau cagi?"

"apa oppa?"

"Sebenarnya oppa juga takut padamu, kau begitu mungil, seolah - olah kau akan rusak bila aku sentuh"

"Jinja oppa?"

"Ne... Saranghae, oppa akan menjaga dan melindungimu"

"Ne, gomawa oppa"

END

**Author curcol**

**Hyaaaaaaaa ff gagal hiks apaa ini, ancurrrrr and absurd jadinya, padahal aslinya romantis banget hiks, untuk ff angel half wings bsakah readers membantu Ri untuk chapter berikutnya hweee ri bingung heheh. **

**awalnya sih ingin buat zhoumi oppa yang tinggi dan henry yang kecil mungil jatuh cinta tp malah nyadur dr komik dan jadinya absurd kaya gini hiks, di sela - sela kerjaan yg numpuk malah buat ini hweee parah bgt deh hiks,**

**mohon review, saran dan kritik pleaseee**


End file.
